City Of Demons And Angels
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: 'Red Dragons' A gang feared by all the people in New York City. But who they're most afraid of is their leader, Angelica Pierce. She kills people in cold blood, and even iff you run away from her. She'll hunt you down, find you and kill you. Even though she's only 22 yrs old, she's been through alot of pain... One day she meets Callum Walker, everything changes from then on
1. Chapter 1

**_ It's my first non-Supernatural story (^_^)_**

_**This is not a Vampire diaries fanfic! It's a story where the main male character, looks like Ian Somerhalder~ **_

_**I've been working hard on this story for days now~ **_

_**Enjoy the ride~ It's a story based on my own imaagination ;) **_

_**Sorry iff you feel tricked... :'( **_

_**WARNING: Explicit language, Violence.**_

_Third Person's POV: _

A men runs through the streets of New York City. He's running for his life, while been chased by a group of armed men. The men runs inside a Bar, and runs through the bar. And get's out via the back door. He looks around him, sighs and says:"Finally." Someone behind him says:"You can't hide from me, I will always find you." The men's heart starts beating like crazy, he swallows multiple times and turns around. A women in her early twenties, grins and says:"You tried to run away from me, But you know that Iff I find you. You're going to end up dead. The men's hands start to tremble, The girl looks at him without any expression on her face, and says:"See you in hell." Then she shoots a bullet right through his head.

_Angelica's POV: _

I sigh and grab a sigaret from my back pocket. I grab my lighter and light my sigaret. I lean against the wall, and inhale my cigarette and breath out. Leaving a small trail of smoke, I look at Chris and say:"Clean this mess up, I'm going home." He noddes and I walk out off the alley, I get inside my Black Ferrari 458. One of the things that can make me smile, Is this mindblowing car. I smoke my cigarette one more time, then I trow it out of the window. I start my car's engine and drive away. It's 2am, and New York City is still alive. No wonder they call it 'The city that never sleeps'.

After a few minutes I arrive at a giant gate. I press on the bell, and a second later I hear Mike's voice:"Who's there?" I sigh and say:"It's me." He immediately opens the gate, and says through the interphone:"Sorry Leader." I grin and say:"No problem." I drive further and park my car in front of my house. It's more like a giant villa, I grin and walk towards the front door. I grab my keys and I'm about to open the door. But someone else opens the door, Stefan grins and says:"You're back early, angel." I roll my eyes and say:"Shut up." I walk inside the house, and then I walk towards my office.

I sit behind my desk, and take off my leather jacket. I go with my hand through my hair and yawn. Stefan sits down on a couch and says:"You look exhausted, go get some sleep." I sigh and say: "I don't have time to sleep. I have a bunch of stuff to do." Stefan sighs and says:"That can wait, go sleep." I look at all the papers I have on my desk, I stand up and say:"You're working on my nerves." Mike enters my office and says while leaning agains the wall:"How did it go?" I look at him and say:"As usual, I chased that bastard, and shot a bullet straight through his head."

Stefan grins and Mike says:"That's our leader, The women feared by thousands of men." I grin and Stefan says:"And she has the word 'Angel' in her name." I smirk and say:"Idiots." Stefan looks at me and says:"So, what's the next thing we have to do?" I stare down at the papers and say:"I need to talk to Patrick." Mike lifts an eyebrow and says:"Why do you need Patrick?" I sigh and say:"Because he has a plan to find my brothers killer." I clench my hand into a tight fist and say:"Iff I find the one who killed him..." I slam my fist against the tabe and say:"I will give him a slow and painful death."

Mike noddes and Stefan says:"I'm going to drive around our territory. Check out iff there are some problems." I nod and say:"Don't kill anyone before telling me." Mike sighs and says:"I'll go with Stefan." I nod and sit back down. Stefan and Mike leave my office, I sigh and grab a bottle of Bourbon. I walk upstairs and start searching for some clothes. I grab a black shredded skinny jeans, a Black tanktop, and my black leather jacket. I change my clothes and, put my Dark grey combat boots on. Then I stand in front of the mirror and do my make up.

A bit mascara and some eyeliner, I walk downstairs and see Stefan and Mike talking. I lift an eyebrow and say:"Wheren't you two going on a patrol?" Mike grins and says:"That can wait, I send Jack and Caleb to do that." I nod and Stefan says:"I knew you would go to a club tonight. And because I worry about you Angel, I'll go with you." I grin and say:"Yeah, right. That's just an excuse so you can hook up with a girl." Mike laughs and Stefan puts his hand on his heart. He sighs and says:"That hurts Angel." I roll my eyes and walk inside my office, I grab my gun holster and put it on.

I grab my bottle of Bourbon and drink a mouth full. I put the bottle back on my shelf, and leave the house. Stefan looks at me and says:"Let's go." I grin and get inside my car, Stefan sits beside me. While Mike sits in the back, I see members of 'Red Dragon' walking towards me. They nod and say:"Leader." I nod and say:"Keep an eye, and don't trust anyone. Iff there's something, call me immediately." Thiery noddes and says:"Yes, Leader." I put my hand on his shoulder and say:"See you later Thiery." He noddes and I drive away, Stefan puts some music on.

I lift an eyebrow and say:"Seriously? You listen to this sort of music?" Mike laughs and Stefan says:"Yeah, I love Classic Music. It makes your soul relax." I shake my head and say:"That's bullshit, nothing will ever make you relax." Mike sighs and says:"Change the song, Stefan." Stefan noddes and says:"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." He puts 'Radioactive - Imagine Dragons' on. I grin and say:"Now that's what I call music." Mike grins and says:"Yeah, I love this song." Stefan smirks and says:"I also like this song." I grin and park the car in front of 'Dark Soul', my favorite club.

It's Patrick's club, Patrick is my Brother's best friend. He's like an older brother to me, I close my car's door. And walk towards the club's door, two bodyguards look at me. One of them says:"Long time no see, Angelica." I nod and say:"I've been busy, see you around guys." The bodyguard nod and open the door for me. I walk inside the club together with, Mike and Stefan. Stefan grins and says:"I've missed this place." Mike noddes and says:"We haven't been here for almost 2 months." I grin and say:"Have fun guys, just keep an eye." Stefan noddes and says:"And don't trust anyone."

I nod and walk towards the VIP room, I grin when I see Patrick. He stands up when he sees me, and says:"Angelica, I've missed you my little sister." I smile and say:"Same here, I missed you too Big bro." He grins and says:"Come, and tell me what can I do for you?" I sigh and say:"It's been almost a year now, and I still haven't found my brother's killer." Patrick looks sad and says:"I've been looking for so many clues, and it always ends up dead. The only thing I know, is that the killer is very rich."

I nod and say:"I can't wait to avenge my brothers death." Patrick noddes and I say:"I'll get something to drink, I'll be right back." Patrick looks at me and says:"Angelica." I turn around and look at him, he shakes his head and says:"Nothing, I was just about to say iff you need anything. I'm always here for you." I nod and say:"Thank you, and same to you." He noddes and sits back down, I turn around and walk towards the bar. The bartender looks at me and says:"Leader." I grin and say:"Thomas, give the usual."

He noddes and brings me 4 shots of tequilla. He looks at me and says, while I drink my first shot at once:"There is a drug dealer here, I've trown him multiple times out of this club. But still he keeps coming, and yesterday he threatened my sister Lisanna." I slam my shot glass on the counter and say:"WHAT'S THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH'S NAME?" Thomas sighs and says:"Marcus." I know that bastard, Lisanna is like a little sister to me. She's only 15years old, I clench my hand into a fist and drink the other shots at once.

Then I look at Thomas and say:"Don't worry, That bastard won't dare come near you guys again. That depends iff I let him live." Thomas noddes and I hear someone beside me say:"Hey sexy." I'm totally not in the mood for this shit. Thomas sighs and I turn around and look at the guy. GOD! He's discusting, I look at him and say:"Get lost." He grins, I turn around and send Stefan a message. I feel someone touch my behind. I look at the guy beside me and see him smirk. I smirk and grab my gun out og my holster. I grab the guy's neck and put a gun right on his forehead.

He swallows and I grin and say:"When I said Get Lost. I meant Get lost. Understood?" The guy swallows and noddes, I nod and say:"Now get the hell out of my way." The guy runs away, I put my gun back into my holster. I lean against the counter, I hear someone beside me say with a brittish accent:"It's 2:30am, I don't have time for this Lewis." I sigh and say to Thomas:"Give me another shot." Thomas noddes and fills my shot glass. The guy beside me sighs and says:"I know, I'm having a meeting with him tomorrow. Yes, We'll talk about it later. Goodnight."

I turn around and see the most hottest, handsome, breathtaking men I have ever seen In my whole life. The men has dark hair, I'm 100% sure that it's soft. He's wearing a black suit, and god! It's hugging him in all the good ways. The men turns his head and looks at me. I cough and turn around, damn why can't I take my eyes off him. The way he drinks his Bourbon, makes my heart beat fast. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?! This it totally not me...He looks at me and says:"You've been staring at me for a few minutes."

I go with my hands through my hair and say:"Am I not allowed to do that?" The men laughs and says:"Yes, you're allowed to do that. Especially a beautiful girl like you." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You say that every girl you see." He chuckles and says:"I'm not that type of guy." I grin and say:"Then what sort of guy are you?" He grabs his glass of Bourbon and says:"A guy who works 24/7, and doesn't even have time to go clubbing." I chuckle and say:"Busy guy." He noddes and says while reaching his hand out to me:"Btw, My name Is Callum Walker."

I chuckle and say:"You're totally a business men. You even tell a complete stranger, your surname." He smiles and says:"I'm used to talk to strangers." I smile and say while shaking his hand:"Angelica Pierce." He smiles and says:"You have a beautiful name, Angelica." I grin and Callum says:"So what are you doing here?" Should I tell him that I'm the leader, of the most feared gang In New York City? He would immediately run for the hills. It's always been like that, I've only had one boyfriend. But that was when I was 18 years old, the guy dumped me immediately. When he found out I'm the new leader of 'Red Dragons'.

I sigh and lean against the counter, and say:"I'm just here with friends, having a good time." Callum noddes and says:"It's seems like you're worried about something?" I sigh and say:"I'm worried about many things, especially about my friends." Callum drinks his glass at once, and says:"Forget your worries, and enjoy the moment. I don't know you worries, but I know one thing." I smile and say:"What do you know?" Callum smirks, GOD does he look sexy when he smirks. He smiles and says:"I'm sure you're a very kindhearted person. You friends are lucky to have you as a friend."

He really made this crappy day, a whole lot better just by saying that. I smile and say:"Thanks, you're the first guy who ever told me that I'm kindhearted." Callum looks surprised and says:"Really? Are those guys blind or just stupid?" I chuckle and say:"I don't know." He goes with his hand through his oh so soft looking hair. Here I go again.. Damnnit! Stop staring at him. He looks at me and says:"I geuss they're both." I laugh and sigh, then I look at him and smile. He smiles and looks at me, I cough and look the other way. He chuckles and says:"Do I make you nervous?"

I grin and say:"You're the first guy who makes me nervous." He smirks and says:"Well I'm flattered." I chuckle and see a guy point a guy towards Stefan. Stefan's dancing with a girl, he doesn't even see that. I run towards the men, and kick him rght against his back. He shouts and I grab him on his neck, and push him outside the club. I open the back door, and push him against the wall. The guy tries to punch me, I grab one of my guns and put it right under his chin. The guy looks surprised and says:"What's a girl like you doing with a weapon?" I look mad at him and say:"Shut The Fuck Up! Why where you pointing a gun on Stefan?"

The men grins and says:"He killed my friend, just because I killed a friend of his." I give him a punch in his stomach and say:"Did you kill Martin?" He groans and says:"Yeah, and what are you going to do about that?" I've been trying to stay calm this whole damn hour! But now I feel like I'm going to lose control again. I look at him with no expression on my face and say:"This." I shoot him right on his head, the men falls dead on the ground. I put my gun back in my holster, and lean against the wall and close my eyes. Will I always life this sort of life? Will I never find happiness? I hear someone gasp and say:"Bloody Hell!"

I know this voice! I open my eyes and see Callum looking shocked at me. I knew this would happen, he would find out and run as far away from me as possible. He looks shocked and says with a shaky voice:" Did you kill this guy?" I close my eyes, I don't want to see the look on his face. Even though I know him for a few minutes, I already consider him a friend. I know, I'm stupid. I sigh and open my eyes, then I say:"I'm Angelica, the leader of 'Red Dragons'." He goes with his hand through his hair and says:"You! You are the leader of 'Red Dragons'?"

_**A/N**_

_**Cliffhanger :P heheh**_

_**review, follow me iff you like this story (^_^) **_

_**Thank you for reading~~~See ya guys in the next chapter~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reading this story (^_^) **_

_**Enjoy the ride~**_

_Angelica's POV:_

I sigh and nod, he looks at me and says:"I never expected The Angelica, to be..." I scoff and say:"To be a bitch? Killer? Psychopath? Just say it." Callum shakes his head and says:"I always hear horrible things about you, I didn't even recognize you." He walks towards me and says, while putting his hand on my cheek:"You've been gone through hell. Another person would only care about himself, but you care alot about your friends. I don't care what others say about you, the way you talked and laughed with me. Shows me that you are a beautiful person, from the inside and outside."

I look shocked at him, I feel tears starting to burn my eyes. I swallow and say:"You don't know me. I've killed alot of people, I've done terrible things. And I'm proud of it." Callum shakes his head and I say:"Enough please, just leave me alone." I walk away from him, I hear him walk behind me. I sigh and say:"What do you want from me?" He sighs and says:"I'm worried about you." I look mad at him and shout:"WHY?" He sighs and shouts:"I DON'T KNOW!" I open my cars door and say:"You're fucking crazy." I get inside the car and when I'm about to close the door.

Callum blocks the door with his hand and says:"I only know you for a few minutes, But I'm already attracted to you. It's the first time I feel like this." I sigh and say:"Then what do you want from me? You know who I am, I'm not a girl you should be interested in." I look at him and he leans towards me and kisses me on my lips. I freeze, I don't have a damn clue what to do. I just look at him with my eyes wide open. Callum takes a step back and says:"I don't have a reason to run away from you." He brushes a stray hair from my face, and says calmly :"Take care of yourself Angelica. I hope we'll meet again."

He then walks and get's back inside the club. I lean my head against my seat. What The Hell Just Happened?! I go with my hand through my hair and grab my cellphone. I call Stefan and grab a sigaret, I light up and smoke. I breath out and say:"Stefan, I'm going home. You guys want to come with me. Or do you want to stay at the club?" Stefan says:"Ok, give me a second." I sigh and say:"Ok, see ya." I end the call and put my hand on my forehead. Callum... he's a crazy guy, how could he be attracted to me? He doesn't even know me? I sigh and see Stefan running towards my car.

Stefan opens car's door and sits beside me, Mike sits in the back. Stefan grins and says:"Why do you want to go home? Did something happen?" I shake my head and say:"Nothing, I'm just tired." Mike sighs and Stefan looks at me and says:"You're lying." I sigh and say:"There was a guy in the club who wanted to kill you." Stefan shout:"Really? Who?" I sigh again and say:"No need to worry, I already killed him. He's the guy who killed Marcus." I start the car and drive home, once I arrived in front of the house. I park the car and get out, I feel someone grab my wrist.

I turn around and see Mike looking sad, he sighs and says:"Thanks Angelic, for avenging my brother's death. You don't know how much that means to me." I nod and put my hand on his shoulder, and say:"Marcus was like a little brother to me. I just avenged my little brothers death." Mike noddes and I pat him on his shoulder and say:"Let's get inside." Mike noddes and get's inside the house. I feel someone hug me, I smile and hear Stefan say:"I love you." I roll my eyes and push his arms away and say:"Stop saying that." Stefan sighs and I walk inside the house.

I feel someone grab my wrist again. I sigh and turn around, I immediately feel someone's lips on mine. I open my eyes and see Stefan kissing me. I look at him with my eyes wide open, I push him away. And look shocked at him, He puts his hand on my cheek and says:"I love you.." I don't let him finish his sentence and say:"Stefan.." He sighs and says:"I know that you don't feel the same way about me. But you just need to hear me, say that I love you." I sigh and Stefan walks away, I lean against the wall. And go with my hand through my hair. I see alot members of my gang looking at me.

Mike walks down the stairs and says to the guys:"Go to your rooms." They nod and walk away, He then walks towards me. I sigh and Mike says:"It's about time he told you that." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You knew?" Mike noddes and I say:"Off course you knew, he's your best friend." I walk towards the stairs and say:"I don't know iff I can look at him the way I did before." Mike chuckles and says:"Just get some sleep." I yawn and say:"I hope I get some sleep, two guys at once.. That's too much for me too handle." Mike looks surprised and says:"Who's the other guy?" I stand still and say:"Callum Walker."

Then I walk up the stairs, I walk towards my bedroom. I get inside my bedroom and take off my clothes, I grab a large shirt and wear it. Then I lay down on my bed, and sigh. I can't get Callum out of my head, and Stefan who confessed his feelings for me. I close my eyes, One is attracted to me and the other loves me. That's why my brother told me, to make Stefan my second in command. Oh brother in heaven! You're an ass for not telling me this. I grab the blanket and cover myself, then I close my eyes. Letting the darkness surround me...

_Next Morning... _

I hear my alarm go off, I look at my cellphone and see that it's 1pm. OH CRAP! I have a meeting at 2pm, I jump out of my bed. I run towards the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I put black shredded short shorts, a Dark red tanktop, and pull my hair into a messy bun. I do my eyes quickly, simple eyeliner and mascara. I walk downstairs and put my black Combat boots on. Then I walk towards the meeting room. I breath in and out, and open the door. The whole gang is sitting here, almost 300 people. They immediately stand up, when I enter the room. I nod and say:"Morning guys."

Mike smiles and says:"Morning Angelica." I smile and sit on my chair, Then I start speaking about alot of things. I can't take my eyes off Stefan, damnnit! What's wrong with me? Mike sighs and says:"So we'll need to make sure, that the members of Dark Eagle won't start a fight again." I keep staring at Stefan, he's going with his hand through his hair. Now that I take a good look, he's really hot! STOP IT ANGELICA! Oh god, I go with my hand through my hair. I see the whole gang looking at me, I cough and say:"Yes." Mike chuckles and says:"I was asking you, iff you have something else to say?"

I shake my head and say:"Just don't forget to..." I see Stefan staring at me, I put my hand on my forehead and say:"Don't forget to keep an eye on Steven King. He's a dangerous guy, off course no one's more dangerous then us." I grin and stand up, then I say:"End of the meeting, I geuss." The guys nod and start talking between each other. Mike looks at me and whispers:"You couldn't take your eyes off Stefan, these 2 hours." I sigh and say:"I know..." I walk towards the door, and hit my head against something hard. I look up and see Stefan looking at me, I feel my face heat up.

I walk past him as fast as I can. I run towards my office, and grab a bottle of Bourbon. I drink a mouthfull, and hear someone behind me close the door. I put the bottle on my desk, and turn around. I see Stefan leaning against the wall, I go with my hand through my hair. Stefan grins and says:"You've been staring at me for 2 hours." I feel my heart beating fast, I've never been nervous in my whole life. But now I feel as iff I'm going to get a heartattack. Stefan smirks and says:"Do I make you nervous?" I sigh and say:"Yes, and Stop doing that." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Doing what?"

I look at him and say:"Looking at me with that smirk on your face." He grins and walks towards me, I immediately start doing as iff I'm busy with some documents. Stefan stands beside me and says:"Angelica." I feel my heart skip a beat, This is Stefan. My best friend! Why the hell does my heart beat fast? Stefan puts his hand on my cheek, and says:"I hope you don't hate me now?" I shake my head and say:"I don't hate you, You just..." Stefan noddes and says:"Just.. what?" I sigh and say:"I can't stop thinking about you. And it's driving me crazy."

Stefan immediately kisses me, I look surprised at him. It's a kiss filled with his love for me, I don't care what may happen. I close my eyes and kiss him back. Stefan puts his arms around my waist and pulles me towards him. I put my arms around his neck, and bury my hair in his soft blond hair. We're kissing each other as iff our lives depend on it. I hear someone gasp, I immediately open my eyes. And look at the door, I see Mike looking at us. The rest of the gang looks surprised, I cough and go with my hand through my hair. I look at Stefan and see him grin, He ruffles my hair and winks, then he leans against the wall.

The gang is still staring at me, I feel my cheeks burn again. I'm sure I look as red as a tomato. I look at the guys and say:"Go do your works." I turn around and sit on my desk chair, I hear the door close. I sigh and hear someone say:"I never expected you to kiss him back." I cough and Mike laughs, I roll my eyes and Stefan says:"I always expected her to do that." I try not to smile, I grab my bottle of Bourbon and drink a mouthfull again. Mike grins and says:"So, are you two a couple now?" I shake my head and say:"I dunno, just stop talking about this. I can't think clearly."

Stefan chuckles and stands up and say:"Let's just start our meeting now." After a few hours, I'm sitting in the garden. I'm watching the members of my gang, playing basketball. Many people think we're only busy, killing and ruling New York City. But that's not true at all. We're also doing the things we love. Every person in my gang, has a hobby. I have so many talented gang members. Mike is a fast swimmer, and Stefan plays the guitar like no one else. Callum... He's a weird guy, I hope to see him soon again. I'm a girl who's attracted to two guys, and I don't have time for this. The only thing I need to concentrate on, is finding my brother's killer.

**_A/N _**

**_Thanx for reading ;) _**

**_Review and make me Happy (^_^)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you all for reading this story (^_^) I'm currently busy reading, the father of all Maffia/gang stories "The Godfather". I'm trying to get some ideas, off course this whole story belongs to me. I don't take anything from any stories._**

**_Let's get started ;)_**

Angelica's POV:

I look at alll the papers, that are lying on my desk. It's been 2 weeks now, since I haven't left my office. I only get out of it, when I need to use the bathroom. I go with my hand through my hair, and sigh. Then I grab an energy drink, from the small fridge in my office. I open the can and drink the energy drink at once. I don't have time to sleep, I got too many things to worry about. And my priority now, is to avenge my brother's death. I grab a picture of my brother, and feel my heart breaking. I'm always putting a wall, to block out my emotions. But when I'm alone, I just let my tears free.

Why did they have to kill him? They had to kill me, not him. Ever since he died, I became a total different person. Even though I laugh and have fun with the guys. I will never be the old Angelica, I had to become a coldhearted person. Or else I would have totally become a mess, all though I'm already a mess. But no one knows that, not even Stefan or Mike. Tears roll down my cheeks, and I just lean against the wall and cry. It's been like this for the past 2 weeks, I always cry when everyone's sleeping. It's 5am now, I still haven't slept. After crying for about 20minutes, I wipe my tears away.

I get out of my office, and run up the stairs. I get inside my bedroom, and put on black sweatpants. A white tanktop, and a black hoodie. Then I put my sports shoes on, and put my headphones on. I run back down the stairs, and plug my headphone into my cellphone. Then I put some music on, and open the front door. I close the door behind me, and start running towards the woods. This always calms me down, It's something I've been doing since my brother died. I've lost everything that I have ever loved. My mother who died from cancer, my father who married a bitch.

He lives in Paris now, his wife is french. I can't stand her, I hater her from the bottom of my heart. Then my brother who got killed, all these things happened in one year. My father got married to that witch bitch, 4 months after my mum died. I was the one who told him to get married. Because that was my mum's last will. She didn't want my dad to breakdown, even though my dad will always love my mother more then anyone. I envy my parents for that, I will never have someone who loves me that much. Even though Stefan confessed his love for me, and Callum said that he likes me.

I don't have time for those things right now, maybe one day. When I find my brother's killer, and Kill that guy. Then I will live my life, the way I want it. I run through the woods, and keep running until I arrive at Patrick's house. He's the only one who actually knows everything about me. He's like my second older brother. I take my headphone off, and ring the bell. Patrick immediately opens the door, He smiles and says:"Little sister, I'm glad to see you. My day will be amazing, Iff I start the day by seeing you." I chuckle and say:"Now you made my day alot better." He looks at me with a sad look on his face.

I smile and say:"did you make breakfast?" I wal towards the kitchen, and sigh. Then I turn around and say:"Patrick, you didn't even make breakfast?" Patrick sighs and says:"Angelica." I sigh and say:"Yes." He sighs again and says:"You've been crying again. I told you that you always need to come to me. Ifff you're sad." I smile and say:"I feel better now, and plus.. I need to lead a gang, I have much more to do then cry the whole day." Patrick shakes his head and says:"Typical you, always caring about others, and forgetting yourself. That's why Stefan's in love with you."

I lift an eyebrow and say:"You knew?" He chuckles and says:"Off course, I knew. Everyone knows that, It's a fact that he loves you." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I can't believe that I didn't notice that, that's why he always does what I ask him to do. Or when I call him at 4am, he will immediately come to me." I close my eyes and breath in and out, then I look at Patrcik and say:"I really don't have time for this, I have.." Patrick doesn't let me finish my sentence, he says:"Stop stressing yourself out, just concentrate on the things that are important to you. You don't want to lose Stefan as a friend, right?"

I nod and Patrick says:"Then you have to tell him that you don't feel the same way about him." I sigh again and lean against the wall. I put my hand on my forehead, and say:"I don't know iff I have feelings for him, but I just get so nervous being around him these days. Ever since he confessed to me, and also..." I look at Patrick and say:" I can't stop thinking about a guy, I met him 2 weeks ago in the club." Patrick grins and says:"That's the first time I heard that from your mouth." I roll my eyes and he says:"Tell me, who's that guy?" I smile and say:"Callum Walker, he's so damn hot. He's kind and weird."

Patrick chuckles and says:"Weird?" I grin and say:"Yeah, He saw me shoot a guy. And still he says that he's attracted to me." Patrick smirks and says:"You like him." I lift my shoulders up and say:"I don't know." Patrick noddes and says:"You said that his name is Callum Walker, right?" I nod and he says:" He's the CEO of Walker corporation." I look at him with my eyes wide open, and shout:"WHAT?" Patrick laughs and I say:"OMG! He's that Billionaire, I always hear about. I can't believe it."

Patrick chuckles and says:"You've got a Billionaire who's attracted to you. That's something that never happens to a gangleader." I laugh and say:"Yeah, do you still have some extra clothes of mine?" Patrick noddes and says:"Go take a shower, I'll put your clothes in your bedroom." I smile and say:"You still call it my bedroom, after all these years." Patrick smiles and says:"It's because it will always be your room. You always came to sleep over, because..." He looks sad and says:"Your brother came to hang out with me and our friends. And you never left his side, so you also stayed those days here."

I sigh and pat him on his shoulder and say:"We need to stay strong, brother. I'll go take a shower now." Patrick noddes and I walk up the stairs, after a few minutes. I'm wearing a black shredded skinny jeans, a dark red tanktop, my Black combat boots, and my signature black leather jacket. I walk down the stairs, and see that Patrick is preparing Breakfast. I smile and say:"So, how's your love life?" Patrick chuckles and says:"Still searching for that one girl, that will make me stop having onenight stands." I chuckle and look at the mirror, and apply some mascara and eyeliner.

Then I sit on a chair, Patrick gives me some eggs. We both start having breakfast, while discussing a few matters. After an hour, I'm standing in front of his house. Patrick smiles and says:"Here take my car, give me the keys back whenever you can." I take the car keys from his hand, and say:"Thanx brother." Patrick smiles and says:"That always makes my day, you calling me brother." I smile and say:"Well then,I'll be going then. See ya around brother." Patrick smiles and noddes, I walk towards his car. Then I get inside his car and start the engine, I wave at him one more time. And then I drive back home.

While I'm driving, I light up a sigaret and smoke it. Then I put on some music, one of my favorite songs'Bring me back to life by Evanescence'. Patrick sure has an amazing car, a Porsche Cayman S Black Edition. I hear a peep sound, I sigh and say:"Patrick, totally forgot to tank." I drive towards a gasstation, and turn off the music. I get out of the car, and start fueling my car. I see a black ferrari parking beside me. Damn, this car is awesome! The car's door opens, and a guy get's out of it. I stop fueling my car, and grab a tissue to clean my hand. I hear someone say:"Angelica?"

I turn around and see Callum standing in front of me. Am I happy to see him, and GOD! He looks way hotter in casual clothes! Angelica please, shut the hell up! I nod and say:"Callum." He smiles and says"I've been waiting to see you again." I smile and say:"What's a Billionaire like you doing here?" He grins and says:"I just finished a meeting, and I'm on my way to the city." I nod and Callum says":Do you want to go have a drink together?" Off course! I nod and say:"I'm sorry for my behaviour that night."

Callum shakes his head and says:"No need to apologize, I wasn't minding my own business." He then goes with his hand through his hair, and says:"I've been thinking about you nonstop, ever since I met you that day." I feel my heart beat fast, why is it beating fast? I look at him, and he looks straight into my eyes. I immediately look the other way, Callum chuckles and says:"I'm still making you nervous, sorry for that." I go with my hand through my hair and sigh. I look back at Callum, and see him staring at me. He smirks and says:"Sorry for doing this, but I've been dreaming about this for days."

He then puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. I look at him with my eyes wide open. Callum is kissing me! Whatever, like Patrick said. I have to enjoy my life. I close my eyes and kiss him back, he immediately puts his arms around my waist. Then he pulls me against him, I put my arms around his neck. And bury my hands in his soft raven black hair. It's a kiss filled with lust, I break our kiss and Callum says:"God, I didn't expect you to kiss me back." I breath heavy and say"I also didn't expect you to kiss me." He smirks, I grin and hear someone say:"WHAT THE HELL?!

**_Well thanx for reading this chapter._**

**_Comment, vote and like. :) _**

**_The picture on the side is Hottie Callum Walker aka my celeb crush... Ian Somerhalder._**

**_see ya all ze laterz. _**


End file.
